1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a laboratory equipment and, more particularly, to a modular laboratory cabinet assembly enabling an end user to tailor the cabinet holding capacity and the cabinet orientation on a supporting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cabinets are commonly used in laboratories to accommodate various types of laboratory related equipment, as well as to accommodate products, materials, substances and the like during processing and testing. For many laboratory related applications it is desirable, or even necessary, to use such device having an airtight construction and/or means for minimizing the relative humidity level within the cabinet. Such laboratory cabinets are commercially available and well known in the prior art. Conventionally, the aforementioned storage devices adapted for laboratory use are offered pre-assembled in a limited number of fixed sizes and geometric configuration.
For a variety of reasons, the required or desired cabinet space can vary over time. For instance, it may be desirable to increase or decrease the size of a cabinet due to changes in the testing or processing requirements as well as overall laboratory space availability. Furthermore, it may be desirable to alter the size of a cabinet in light of changes in the volume of equipment, products, materials and substances requiring such storage. Furthermore, fixed size laboratory cabinets are quite bulky, as a result, their shipment and storage can be cumbersome and expensive. Consequently, it is well known that there are inherent inefficiencies associated with fixed size laboratory cabinets.
Modular storage devices and cabinets are known in the prior art. However, these known storage devices generally suffer from one or more drawbacks and limitations which render them undesirable for the aforementioned laboratory applications. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,459 discloses a stackable modular cabinet having modular, interlocking side units allowing cabinet dimensions to be tailored both vertically and laterally to user needs. However, the modular cabinet design disclosed in the ""459 patent does not provide an airtight compartment. Furthermore, the design requirements of the particular application, i.e., holding heavy electrical equipment, result in a storage unit having a relatively complex structure incorporating numerous individual components and necessitating at least some prefabrication prior to shipment to an end user. Moreover, the disclosed cabinet has a metal construction that is undesirable for many laboratory applications including, for example, storage of certain chemicals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,277,120; 5,305,187; 5,839,806 and 6,193,340 are exemplary of other types of known modular storage devices. However, these disclosed exemplary devices suffer from one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and limitations, rendering them inconvenient/unacceptable for use for various laboratory applications.
Accordingly, there is a well-established need for a modular storage container assembly adapted for accommodating various requirements of different types of laboratories. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a modular storage container assembly having an airtight construction, capable of incorporating humidity control apparatus, and incorporating a simplified design lending itself to cost-effective manufacture and enabling an end user to customize the holding capacity. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such a modular construction having an inherently simple design enabling such custom configuration at a laboratory location in a relatively simple, quick and efficient manner without special skills or special tools.
The invention is directed to a modular cabinet assembly particularly adapted for accommodating various laboratory applications, wherein the cabinet has a simple configuration facilitating adjustment of the holding capacity and orientation by an end user.
In one general aspect of the present invention a modular cabinet assembly is provided comprising: a pair of end units arranged in an inverted spaced apart relation to each other. Each end unit has a base bounded by front, rear, first and second sides terminating at a common peripheral edge separating interior and exterior surfaces of the end unit. The peripheral edge has a recessed segment extending along the front side, the top sides having a plurality of elongated supporting members with apertures formed therethrough.
At least one molded U-shaped housing module is interposed between the end units having a rear side, a first side, a second side and a pair of front side portions depending inwardly from the first and second sides. Each front side portion terminates at a substantially vertical edge. The module has an upper edge, a lower inwardly depending ledge and integral columns having longitudinal channels centrally aligned with the apertures in the end units. The elongated supporting members of the end units are substantially aligned with the respective columns of the module, so that the guiding apertures and the guiding channels form continuous air-tight passages extending through the entire assembly to receive and guide the connecting members.
In a further aspect of the present invention a frictional arrangement, and preferably raised engaging segments, are integrally formed on the exterior surface of the base of each end unit for minimizing slipping when one or more cabinet units are vertically stacked.
In still a further aspect of the present invention ribs are provided extending longitudinally along the outer surfaces of the first and second sides of each housing end unit, each having finger receiving recesses formed therein for facilitating manipulation of the cabinet by an end user. Additionally, the ribs function as support feet when the cabinet is maintained on a support surface in a horizontal orientation.
In another aspect of the present invention the lower depending ledge of the U-shaped housing module includes a step portion for supporting a shelf when the cabinet is maintained on a support surface in a vertical orientation.
In still a further aspect of the present invention the end units have integrally formed planar fins depending from the interior surface of each end unit top side for supporting a shelf when the cabinet is maintained on a support surface in a substantially horizontal orientation.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, the front side of each end unit is provided with hinge attachment structures on either end thereof for enabling orientation of the cabinet door in both right and left orientations.
In still another aspect of the present invention the cabinet is particularly adapted for use as a desiccator or dehumidifier, the door includes a recessed window portion having walled structures formed on an interior surface thereof for mounting a hygrometer, electronic desiccant control unit, disposable desiccant cartridge and the like, therein to enable more efficient utilization of shelf space.
Still another aspect of the present invention provides a modular cabinet assembly having a relatively lightweight, simple, and low cost construction.
These and other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the attached drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, which follow.